No Way!
by Yuuri Rin
Summary: Sonoko helps Haibara to be more girlie and Conan's jaw will dropped :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Hope you like it…

I do not own DC.

"Ai-kun"!!! Shouted Professor Agasa. It was drizzling in the morning.

"What is it?" Haibara shouted back.

"Can you please come here for a second?" Professor asked.

Haibara went upstairs and Agasa-hakase gave her a list of things.

"Oh, Ai-kun, can you please run an errand for me? I can't go because I need to finish my research immediately." Agase-hakase asked.

"Hai, Agasa-hakase." Ai replied coldly.

"Oh and you might want to wear your jacket and bring an umbrella because its drizzling outside." Agasa-hakase said.

"Sigh… She still acts coldly." Agasa hake thought to himself.

"A dozen of eggs, 2 cartons of milk, a bottle of orange juice, a plastic of bread and * cans of sodas. I better go home now before the drizzling becomes rain." Haibara thought to herself.

Haibara miss her sister terribly, she really want to feel of having a sister again.

_Flashback_

"_Shiho!" a dark haired girl called the attention of the strawberry blonde girl._

"_Nani, onee-san? _

"_Come with me! I have a friend who has a cute and handsome brother who is about your age! Let's go!"_

_End of flashback_

"Ouch!" A brown-haired girl bumped into her.

"Suzuki-san?"

"Ah! You're the girl who rarely talks and the one who is Agasa-hakase is taking care of!

And its Sonoko-oneesama!" Sonoko-chan said excitedly.

"Hai." Haibara replied coldly.

"What are you doing holding all that stuff?" Sonoko asked.

Haibara told her that the professor gave her an errand.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Sonoko said happily.

Haibara just nodded. It was quiet.

"I need to start a conversation!" Sonoko said to herself

"um, Ai-chan can I ask you something?" Sonoko called her attention.

"nani? Haibara asked.

"Um, do you like someone? Sonoko asked curiously.

Haibara's eyes widened when she heard the question.

What do you think? Ha-ha. Please review.. 


	2. Chapter 2

What do you think? Ha-ha.

Please review….

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Conan popped into her mind.

"What? You have? You have? You have someone you like do you!? Do you?"

Sonoko asked excitedly.

"None." Haibara replied.

"Eh?" Sonoko was not really that shocked because she knew that Ai-chan was going to say that.

"Aw. I thought you like the four eyes kid."

When Haibara heard that 3 straight lines appeared on her cheeks.

"You two would look good together!" Sonoko said happily with a wink.

"Edogawa-kun? N-no way..."

Sonoko sighed…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hakase, I'm back!" Haibara yelled.

"Oh, Ai-kun! Oh, and Sonoko-chan!" Hakase said.

"Ohayoo!" Sonoko-chan said happily.

"Come in, come in! Just wait there, I'm going to make some tea." Hakase said

Haibara went to her computer again and typed so quickly.

Sonoko was just staring Haibara with wide eyes opened. She can't believe that Haibara's doing that entire typing thing.

"Um, hakase? Sonoko went to hakase.

"Is she always like that? I mean she rarely smile and laugh, she doesn't do what a 7 year old girl does and she's cute, too but she doesn't wear dresses like ayumi-chan." Sonoko said truthfully.

"Well, Ai-kun is a very smart girl, she doesn't show to other people her true feelings, and she always keeps it inside of her. So others think she's weird." Hakase said.

"Oh... Ai-chan! Meet me at the park tomorrow 9:00 am! Hakase, thanks for the tea!"

And Sonoko left quickly. "What is she up to?" Ai-chan thought to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

9:15 am "She's late…" Haibara is sitting at the bench waiting for Sonoko.

"Oh, Ai-chan! Gomen, I have to fix my hair." Sonoko said panting.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do Sonoko-oneesama?" Haibara asked coldly.

"See? Sonoko-oneesama isn't so bad. Ha-ha. Anyway, "SONOKO-ONEESAMA'S PLAN IS TO GIRLIFY YOU!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonoko said that "evilly".

"WHAT?!" Haibara said shockingly.

"Just follow me and zip your mouth! Sonoko said happily.

Sonoko pulled Haibara's wrist and ran to her limo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

"Oh, hakase, where's Haibara?" Conan asked.

"She's with Sonoko-chan." Agasa-hakase replied.

"EEEEEEEEEEH!!!!" Conan yelled.

"He-he, I was kind of shocked, too Shinichi-kun." Hakase said.

"I'm home! Can you please open the door for me Hakase? My hands are full." Haibara said.

"Welcome home Ai-ku..."

Hakase's and Conan's jaws dropped.

"Ai-kun? Wow, Ai-kun you're so pretty!" Hakase said happily

"Sonoko gave me a makeover, but she isn't here, she went to the parlor to have her hair fix." Ai-chan replied.

"Oh, that was kind of her, Ai-kun, you're documents are in the table, well, I'm going to make some tea now." Hakase said.

Conan was still speechless; he was just staring at Haibara.

"Oh, Kudo-kun! Kudo-kun? Hello? Kudo?"

"She is so beautiful." Conan thought to himself. He wasn't paying attention to Haibara.

"OH KUDO!"

Conan eyes widened because they we're only 2 inches apart, Conan blushed.

"Oh, gomenasai, ahehehehe..." Conan said shyly.

"Am I that pretty?" Haibara said sweetly, moving closer to Conan.

"Eh? Why is that your face is so red?" Haibara asked.

"W-what are you saying Haibara? It-it's just because of the sun!" Conan said angrily.

"Ahahahaha! Relax Kudo-kun! I'm just kidding!" Haibara said while laughing.

"Hahahahaha! You should have seen your face Shinichi!" Hakase also start laughing, too.

"Mou, Hakase, that's not funny!" Conan said angrily with a face red as a tomato.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? Ahe... reviews, reviews, I DO NOT OWN DC 


	3. Chapter 3

Sigh... I don't know if I should continue this story. Tsk. Haha. Anyway please tell me some advise and ideas. This is my first story. : C Reviews…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

"Hakase! It's us!"

"Oh, the detective boys!" Hakase said.

"Oh, Ayumi-chan is here, better fix up your hair, tantei-san." Haibara said sweetly.

"Shut up." Conan said angrily.

When they entered Hakase's house the same thing happened.

"BEAUTIFUL." Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi said.

Genta and Mitsuhiko are blushing and Ayumi went to Haibara to tell her how beautiful she is.

"Hakase, Ai-chan, let's go to Tropical Land tomorrow, and then we can go camping!"

Ayumi said excitedly.

"Yay! Camping!!!" Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi shouted excitedly.

"Oi, oi, these guys really like camping." Conan thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day 6:30 AM

"Conan-kun?!" Ran yelled.

"Nani? Ran-neechan?" Conan asked.

"You forgot your extra slippers" Ran said.

"Oh, arigatou Ran-neechan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At Hakase's house 6:40 AM

The detective boys were already finished packing but Haibara's still fixing her things.

"Oi, Hakase, Haibara's so slow." Conan complained.

"Just wait Shinichi, she's still fixing her things." Hakase explained.

"Oi, Haibara!! Will you please be faster?" Conan yelled.

Haibara wore a flashy dress and a strawberry clip on her short light brown hair.

"Ai-chan! You're so cute!" Ayumi0chan said happily admiring Haibara.

"Right, right!" Genta and Mitsuhiko nodding their heads with a large grin.

"Oi, Conan-kun," Ayumi called the attention of Conan-kun

"Why aren't you saying anything? Ayumi asked

"Eh?" Conan doesn't know what to say.

"What do you think of Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Err, um, she's fine." Conan said blankly.

Haibara was just staring at Conan.

"Eh? Just fine? Ayumi asked again.

"Yeah, Conan-kun, why is it just fine?" Genta and Mitsuhiko asked.

"Well, I-I-I… I DON'T KNOW! STOP TORTURING ME!!!" Conan said angrily with face like a tomato.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" All of them started laughing so hard.

"Conan is so funny when he's angry! Hahahahaha!" Mitsuhiko said.

"Yeah! And his face is red as a tomato! Hahahahaha!" Ayumi said.

"Oi, oi, that's enough it looks like his face is gonna burst like a ripe tomato!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! They all start laughing including Haibara.

She was smiling and was looking at Conan.

Conan looked at Haibara and saw her smiling and his face became redder.

"Why am I feeling like I'm gonna explode like a volcano?" Conan thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the car 7:00

Conan is sitting between Haibara and Ayumi-chan.

"Oi, Kojima-kun, you ate too much again" Haibara said

"Ah, gomenasai," Genta replied.

"Ah, simase Edogawa-kun," Haibara said and she leaned closer to Conan.

Conan felt the heat is crawling up to his cheeks.

"No! This can't be happening, Oh please don't make my face red!" Conan thought to himself

"Ah, Conan-kun your face is red do you have a fever?" Mitsuhiko asked, he was in the front seat. Conan's eyes widened.'

"Oh, your face is red." Haibara said while putting her hand in Conan's forehead.

Conan's face even became redder.

"You are a little hot." Haibara said

"N-no. It's a little hot in here so that's why I'm red." Conan said

"Or maybe it's just because of Ai –chan?'' Ayumi asked sweetly

"EH? N-no. Ayumi-chan. Ahehe." Conan said.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Sigh... please tell me if it's good or bad. And some advise. Please.

:,C


End file.
